Maboroshi Seikyo
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: Finally, it all made sense, everything now fit together like pieces of a puzzle. All my confusion melted away as the bitter truth set in. I cursed my stupidity, I should have known sooner.Now here at the end, I couldn't help but regret everything.


**Ok first off this story is kinda of backwards...meaning the next chapters are going to tell the story up to this point...um i really hope you like it, review and tell me what you think...well I think thats all for now enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own the bleach character's but I do own any OC characters mentioned in this story

* * *

Chapter 1 The End

Finally, it all made sense, everything now fit together like pieces of a puzzle. All my confusion melted away as the bitter truth set in. I cursed my stupidity, I should have known sooner. Burning anger and icy hatred swirled in chaos around my heart. Now here at the end, I couldn't help but regret everything. Just thinking of all the lives I could have saved, made me sick to my stomach.

My grip on my zanpakuto tightened, cutting into my hands. However, there was no time to worry about that so I ignored it. Everything faded away as I held his glare. I couldn't take my eyes off him for even a second, or it'd all be over. His cold emotionless eyes taunted me; they held my failure in them.

I knew his intentions, but I couldn't back down. Someone, anyone had to know of what was to come. I had to survive no matter what; I was the only one who could warn them. "I'm truly disappointed at how this has to end Mio-chan," I frowned. "Oh really because I'm not too pleased about it either," I spat, my sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

He chuckle darkly, "I can see you trembling," he smirked. I inhaled deeply trying to reframe from shaking. "You don't scare me. I will escape and when I do your entire plan will be ruined," I growled trying to be brave. His present smile grew, darkening his look.

"Mio-chan, we both know how this is going to end," he mocked. Slowly he grabbed the hilt of his own zanpakuto. My heart sank, "I won't lose to you no matter what!" I yelled steadying my hands. I was tired of that smart look on his face; I was going to wipe it off.

However before I could even blink, he vanished. I felt the panic rising as I tried to locate his reiatsu. I never felt it, saw it, or even heard him move. Instantly he appeared behind me, with an ever present smile gracing his face. "Rule number one Mio-chan, never let anyone get behind you," he whispered coldly.

_'When did he'_

My thought left unfinished as blood sprayed from a wound I never felt. My eyes widened as my left arm fell lifeless to my side. "You bastard," I hissed wildly swinging my sword behind me. Once again, he was gone.

"Damn it," I cursed glancing around. Panic began rising to a breaking point, jumbling my once calm mind. "Now, now Mio-chan you were trained better than this, panicking won't do a thing," his taunting voice came, traveling on the wind. "Where are you!" I screamed spinning around.

I gasped and stepped back when he suddenly appeared in front of me. "I've never left this spot," he remarked coolly. "Die!" I yelled bringing my sword down. To my surprise, he easily caught the blade in his bare hands.

"My, my Mio-chan you'll never be able to beat me with such a weak sword," he grinned squeezing the blade. I watched appalled as my zanpakuto's blade shattered in his hand. He opened his hand allowing the pieces to fall to the ground, along with all my hope. "Impossible, it can't be," I muttered horrified.

What scared me the most was the fact that he broke my zanpakuto so easily. I knew in the beginning what I was getting myself into. I knew that if I was caught, I would have to fight, that didn't bother me. I was confident in my skills; there wasn't a doubt in my mind. I was the third seat of squad six for god's sake!

Yet here a taicho, who hadn't even released his zanpakuto, was beating me soundly. I never imagined him to be so strong, a mistake I regretted making. I was better then this, why was this happening. This hadn't been the first time I'd fought a taicho; so why was I losing so easily.

_'I'm not going to lose to him'_

My body suddenly lurched forward as blood sprayed from my mouth. I grabbed the closest thing to me in order to stay balanced. My head fell onto his shoulder, as my grip on his now bloody haori tightened. My eyes cast downward caught the glimmer of his blade. Which was now was piercing my stomach.

"See I told you," he paused. "There's no way you could beat me," he taunted. My eyes widened slightly as he began pulling his sword from my body. "You will die here Mio-chan," he stated coldly. "I bet your brother would be so disappointed in you now," he whispered cruelly.

Just thinking of him made me sick, he _would_ be disappointed. I could almost hear him saying how pathetic I looked, and how he trained me better then this.

_'Brother I'm sorry….I couldn't defeat him'_

I watched as my wounds bled profusely, forming a pool of crimson blood at out feet. My eyes began drooping as I felt my strength leaving me. It took all of my power to keep my body from shaking. My hand loosened as I felt my legs give out. He stepped backwards allowing me to fell face first to the ground.

My body no longer responded as I lied there in my own pool of blood. My breath got shallower as it got harder to breathe. "And so falls Kuchiki Mio, third seat of division six, and pathetic younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya," he stated darkly. "Eh you already finished her," a new voice came.

"Yes Gin, now I will no longer have to worry about a little rat snooping around," he smirked, as Gin chuckled. "That's good news, considering she almost ruined everything," he stated pulling out a scroll. "What is that," he questioned glancing at Gin. "Well this, my friend was her way of telling her brother everything. She hid it in a place she knew he would be able to find it easily," he said.

"Had I not been following her, I would have never found out about it," Gin paused. "Let me tell you, it wasn't easy getting my hands on it without someone finding out," he grinned tossing it up. "Good work Gin, now no one shall know of this till the times just right," he smiled beginning to walk away.

_'No….I can't let it end like this'_

"Well, well looks like she's still got some fight in her left," Gin remarked watching as I struggled to stand up. He glanced back boredly, "Gin finish her off," he ordered. Gin's grin widened as he pulled his zanpakuto out. "With pleasure…. shoot to kill Shinsō!" he yelled sending a bright light towards me.

My eyes widened as I saw it coming, my end. Realization struck me as I finally realized I was no match for them. They were just too strong for me. I cursed knowing all my newly acquired knowledge would follow me to the grave. Everything darkened as I felt unconsciousness take me. My last thought before everything finally ended was that of my brother.

_'I'm so sorry'_

* * *

**Ok I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out who the 'He' is in this chapter lolz X3**


End file.
